Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style)
2017 Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (2017 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Jill's Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Patty the Squirrel.png|Patty the Squirrel as Jill's Disgust CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Bill's Joy Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Bill's Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Bill's Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Bill's Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Jangles the Clown Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. as Jangles' Disgust Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Jangles' Anger Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Jangles' Fear Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Jordan Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jordan's Joy Pepe gets closer to her 2.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Toothy-1-.png|Toothy as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Cool Girl's Fear Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:2017 Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG